Of Jealousy and Bruises
by Summer Sunrises
Summary: "Don't you ever," She hissed, her face just inches from his, "EVER question my relationship with my boyfriend. I love him, and will never love you. I hope you can get this through your thick skull." Percabeth, one-shot. When Annabeth gets flirted with, the culprit gets punched.


** So… here it is! My second one-shot! Woo! It's just a short little number about how Percy is a wonderful boyfriend, and will pummel any idiot who mistreats his girl. Which is basically what happens here. But bear in mind, Annabeth is no damsel in distress!**

**Enjoy!**

Frankly, it was getting relatively annoying to Trevor to be continually beat by a girl.

It was okay that it was _a girl_, really, but when she beat him _at least fifteen times_, it got aggravating.

She was, to be honest, unbeatable.

This girl, not to mention being incredibly skilled in sword fighting, was unbelievably beautiful. And Trevor noticed it. She had grey eyes, blonde hair, and was tanned and toned to perfection. He _wanted_ her.

"Come on, Anderson," She huffed, blowing a loose stand of hair from her face, "You gonna get up anytime soon? I have a date to make." The mention of a date stung him like a slap in the face, although, in reality, he had no right to feel that way. She had a boyfriend.

Percy Freakin' Jackson.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He hefted himself up and dusted his jeans off. "I'm not the best at sword fighting. But hey, I'm an Apollo kid, why should I be?"

She didn't even laugh at his joke. Instead, her face turned grave and she sighed. "Because there were a lot of Apollo kids who died last year because they couldn't fight with a sword. Be grateful you weren't one of them."

The comfortable situation they had been in turned inherently awkward, but Trevor didn't see it. He just brushed off the comment without a thought, the only things running through his head being about different ways to woo Annabeth.

Said blonde looked at her watch and swore, remembering that she had to get ready for her date.

"Yeah… bye, Trevor. See you tomorrow, same time? You need to learn these techniques."

Trevor, for some reason, was a little angry that she was ditching him for Percy. Of course, that was her boyfriend, but he… what did he have that Trevor didn't?

Right. He had saved the world at least five times.

"Wait, Annabeth," He called before he could stop himself, "Why can't we stay and train more? I think I finally have that parry down…"

Annabeth looked at him, a bit shocked. One, because he _never_ wanted to stay later than possible, and two, he definitely did _not_ have 'that parry' down.

"Sorry, Anderson," She said quickly, "Can't. Date with Percy."

This made Trevor mad. "Well… can't you skip? _I need help!"_ Yelling wasn't necessary, but he _for sure_ didn't want her going back to that Jackson kid. He didn't deserve her.

"Yeah, you do," She growled, angry at the notion of being told to ditch Percy. "But not from me." Annabeth started to walk away. Walking away was not good.

"I can tell you like me, Annabeth!" This made her stop in her tracks.

"_What_," She growled, spinning to face him and shaking with anger, "Did you just say?"

Trevor's voice was shaking now. "I said…" He took a shaky breath, a confirmation of what he was going to say. "I said… _I know you like me and not Percy!"_

Anger was not a proper word to describe Annabeth's feelings in that moment; they were more along the lines of _rage_ or _ultimate infuriation_. She just stared blankly at him for about a second before…

_ BAM!_

She was holding her knife at his throat.

"Don't you _ever_," She hissed, her face just inches from his (although at that moment he wasn't as happy about that as he would have been, had, say, she been about to kiss him). "_EVER_ question my relationship with my boyfriend. I love him, and will never love you. I hope you can get this through your thick skull."

These words maddened Trevor. "Yeah, whatever, I don't know why I liked you anyway. You're just a stupid blonde."

While Annabeth was busy being shocked over his words, Trevor took this time to roughly shove her off of him. She fell, painfully, to the ground.

Trevor was not sorry for what he did. He was not sorry for what he said. She denied him, so did he not have a right to be mad?

Apparently not.

As he was brushing himself off, a voice boomed from across the field, "_What _did you just say to my girlfriend?"

Crap. Jackson was here. And he was angry.

"You heard me, Jackson," Spat Trevor, "Your girlfriend doesn't know what she's talking about."

Percy was currently walking toward Trevor, his eyes ablaze with fury and his steps long and deliberate. He walked right up to the smaller boy and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He was just about to get his sword out when Annabeth piped up.

"Percy, don't do anything rash." She sounded disbelieving of her own words, seeing as she herself had the urge to cut his head off.

"Annabeth, let me kill this kid." Percy's voice was shaking with anger and his normally sea-green eyes were darkened with rage.

Trevor, who had been silent this whole time, chose this time to put his two cents in. "I'm sorry, okay, man, just don't kill me!" He put his arms up in defense.

Percy dropped him unceremoniously unto the ground before hissing, "If you_ ever_ talk to my girlfriend that way again, I will rip your head off. I don't want you within fifty feet of her. Got it?"

Trevor nodded, thankful for his life. He was also, surprisingly, relatively unharmed-

That is, until Percy punched him in the face.

He cried out in pain, bringing his arms up to examine his now-blackened eye.

_"What the Hades, man!" _

Because of his hands holding his face, the sentence relatively sounded like, _"What a ladies' man!"_, but Percy got the intended message.

"You hit on my girlfriend," Seethed percy, "You insult her, and you push her down, and you don't expect me to do anything to you? You're lucky to still be alive." Each word was a punctuated with a new glare shot in Trevor's direction.

Annabeth, along with Percy's help, hefted herself onto her feet and glared at the Apollo boy. "You are going to hear about this later."

Treor gulped, sufficiently scared, before hopping up and trying to run in the direction of the woods. _Trying_ is the operative word in that sentence, seeing as Annabeth kicked him before he could make it two feet. And she kicked him in a place that would, well, change his voice an octave or two (if you get what I'm saying…).

After he squeaked his way out of the arena, Annabeth felt arms snake around her waist. "Are you okay, Wise Girl?"

She smiled inwardly at his protective nature before turning to face him, their faces just centimeters apart. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine. And I quite enjoyed watching you scare the Hades out of that brat."

Percy's eyes darkened a bit. "If he tries anything again, you know to-"

She cut him off. "I can take care of myself, Seaweed Brain, but thanks. I'll tell you if he comes near me. But videotape you ripping his head of, eh?"

He chuckled, leaning closer to her. "Of course."

And so she pressed her lips to his, a thank-you that he enjoyed very much.

**Well, if you enjoyed reading this half as much as I did writing it… I enjoyed writing it twice as much as you did reading it! (Ten-point toss up: what was that a reference to? Anyone who guesses will be mentioned in my next story! Just give me your name!)**

** So… I'm not a HUGE fan of this one, but I think it was okay. My last one was definitely better, as will my next one be. But thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! It will help me write! I swear by it! Thanks!**

**~ Summer Sunrises**


End file.
